


Snap Your Fingers

by kickcows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without having to be beckoned by the man he had lost a bet to in their final year at Weston, Diedrich makes his annual trip to London to visit the Aristocrat of Evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Your Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I love Vincent Phantomhive, and wanted to commemorate his birthday with a fic. I hope you will enjoy this porn without plot, because who has time for plot? ;)

* * *

***

Diedrich checks to make sure his suitcase is closed, as he heads down the stairs of his home. “Heinrich, is everything ready?” He asks, looking at his butler who is standing at the foot of the steps.

“Yes, my lord. Everything is set. The carriage is outside, your ticket for your voyage is in your coat pocket.” He holds out the coat, allowing Diedrich to slip it on. “You packed everything that you need, sir?”

He nods his head, feeling rushed, even though he knows he should not feel this way. “Yes. I’ll be home in a few days.”

“Give my best to the young Lord, if you please,” Heinrich says, bowing his head. On other trips, his butler accompanies him, but this annual trip, he does not join him, as there is little need for him while he’s there.

“See you soon.” Diedrich walks out of his home, and gets into the carriage that’s waiting for him, excitement beginning to course through his veins.

It’s that time of year, the one time of year that he gets to spend time with the man he grew to love during their tenure at Weston. These couple of days have _always_  been reserved for him - no matter if either man were in a relationship or not. It was known that on this day of the year, the two of them were to spend it together, no matter what is happening in their lives. Last year, this man had returned from a voyage to Africa strictly for their weekend, Diedrich having taken him back to port to see him off before heading back to Germany alone. The calendar had been moving so slow the last few weeks, than when the day of his journey finally arrived, Diedrich almost second guessed himself, and thought it was the wrong day. Sure enough, it was the 12th, and with the ticket he’s booked, he should arrive in London just in time for it to become the 13th.

The journey seems to drag, as it is apt to do when he leaves Germany to go back to London. He hates the trip, but has made it countless times for his ‘friend’. After losing spectacularly in a bet they made their senior year at Weston, he was obligated to go to London whenever this person would call for him. This trip, however, no call was necessary, as it is a standing tradition the two abide in. Since their tenure ended at Weston, it is the one trip that requires no command to be at his side, as Diedrich would go there willingly. When he gets off the ferry in London, he makes his way towards the carriages that line the path, tells the driver just where to go, and then gets settled inside.

They pull up to the Phantomhive Manor, Diedrich rolling his eyes at the gaudiness of the entire estate. He understands what his best friend’s profession is in life, but it doesn’t mean that he needs to be this ostentatious. The carriage rolls to a stop, allowing him to hop out with refined grace, the driver handing him his suitcase. As he makes his way up the steps, he sees the door open, his friend coming out on the landing.

“I see you like to take your time, German,” Vincent Phantomhive stands there, dressed in a smoking robe and cravat, a cordial smirk on his face. “I thought you had gotten lost.”

Glancing at his pocketwatch, Diedrich sees that it’s just past midnight. Dropping the suitcase on the ground, he grabs onto Vincent’s hip, and pulls him roughly towards him. He delights in the way his hazel eyes seem to widen, albeit subtly, as he dips his head down towards him. His lips hover close to Vincent’s, and then whispers against them, “Happy birthday, Mole.”

Lips touch his with a fervent kiss, the two completely ignoring that they’re still both outside. Nothing else seems to matter, as the world becomes just the two of them, Diedrich lifting up Vincent to sit on the bannister, the feel of his legs wrapping around his waist something he’s been aching to feel for far too long. His hands lay flat on the bannister, their kiss deepening, Vincent beginning to thrust his hips against his own in a lewd manner.

A soft cough interrupts their indiscretion. “Welcome back, Master Diedrich.” Vincent’s butler, Tanaka, says as he bows his head. “Allow me to take your things to your room?”

“Of course, Tanaka.” He doesn’t bother to move, as he feels Vincent still pressed against his body. “Normal room?”

“Yes, Master Diedrich.” Tanaka picks up his suitcase. “My lord, will you need anything else this evening?”

He feels Vincent’s laugh against his neck, his arms still wrapped firmly around him. “No, I don’t think I will, Tanaka. Please enjoy the rest of the evening. I’m sure my friend is hungry after his long journey, so I must apologize in advance if there is a mess in the kitchen when you wake up.”

Diedrich tries to ignore the words his best friend is saying, eyes looking down to avoid seeing Tanaka’s gaze. He knows the man doesn’t tolerate a disorderly home, so for Vincent to suggest such a thing makes him feel slightly embarrassed. “I’ll make sure it’s not bad, Tanaka. Don’t worry.”

“Enjoy your evening, my lords. And, Master Vincent?”

“Yes, Tanaka?” He asks, his hand reaching down to grab onto Diedrich’s swollen length discreetly. He makes no noise, having expected this man to play dirty, as it’s the same every single visit.

Tanaka bows at the waist. “Have a pleasant evening.” He walks back into the manor, taking Diedrich’s suitcase with him, leaving the two men alone.

“Could you be a little less obvious?” He looks into his best friend’s eyes, hands going to his waist. “Why don’t you just make out with me in front of him?”

The legs that are wrapped around his waist squeeze his middle tight, as he lifts the man off the bannister, and walks into the house carrying the birthday boy. “What makes you think we weren’t already doing that when he announced his presence to us?”

“Damn it, Vin.” His hands go to rest underneath Vincent’s ass, as he carries the man into his own home. “You know I hate that.”

“And I love your kisses. Especially on today~.” Teeth nibble on his earlobe, making him groan low. “I bet you’re hungry.”

“I’m starving.” Diedrich leads the two of them to the kitchen, and sets Vincent down on the table. “Stay, Mole.” He looks into his eyes, a smirk on his face.

A pout manifests on his best friend’s face. “You’re the dog, German. Not me. I should be telling _you_  to stay, not vice versa.”

“I suppose you’ll just have to deal, hmm?” He heads into the pantry, to gather the necessary items to make a sandwich - bread, some dried meat hanging up, and lettuce from the ice box. He goes over to the table, and places the items close to where Vincent sits. “Do you want me to make you a sandwich?”

“I want you to give me my birthday gift,” Vincent crosses his arms over his chest, a sullied look on his face. “Where is my gift, Dee?”

He rolls his eyes, and starts to make himself a sandwich fit for a king. “What makes you think I’ve bought you something? Isn’t my being here gift enough?”

“Have I told you I don’t really like this uniform on you?” Fingers touch the black German cross that hangs around his neck in lieu of a tie, his uniform not allowing one.

Since he returned back home after attending school at Weston, he had enlisted in the army, and currently holds rank there, wearing his uniform proudly wherever he goes. “It doesn’t matter if you like it or not, it is something I must wear.” He places the dried meat between the two slices of bread. “If you were in your normal ‘Watchdog’ attire, I would say the same thing to you.” He takes a bite of his sandwich, glaring defiantly at his best friend.

“What bothers you about the way I dress?” He sees a look of hurt cross Vincent’s face. “I was not aware that there was something wrong.”

Taking another bite of his food, Diedrich swallows and stares at him, a look of pity crossing his eyes. “Look, I brought other clothes to wear while I’m here. If this uniform bothers you that much, I can go upstairs and change into my bed attire, since it seems that’s what you’re already in.”

“I’d rather you just take off all of your clothes for me, so I can see my birthday gift.”

“Are you ordering me to do that, Mole?” He asks, the air in the room becoming electrically charged, as the two stare at one another.

“Do I need to, German?”

He stares into his hazel eyes, setting his half-eaten sandwich on the table. “You just need to snap your fingers and I’d get on my knees for you,” he says in the most sincerest tone he can muster.

Vincent slips off the table, his hand yanking off the cross that’s around his neck. His other hand is held in front of his chest, and a quiet snap sounds, as his thumb rubs against his ring finger. Without hesitating, Diedrich drops to his knees, and places his hands on top of his thighs. “Oh, my…”

“Did you think I was joking?” Diedrich asks, sitting back on his heels. He sees Vincent’s hand go to the loosely tied belt around his waist, the knot coming undone with a simple pull. His eyes go to what’s revealed to him - no pants, or drawers for that matter, are on the man’s lower body.

“As a birthday wish, I would rather enjoy having your mouth on my prick, Mein Herr.” The tip of his stiff prick rubs against Diedrich’s bottom lip, making the man’s jowls begin to water. “Is that too much to ask?” A cool fingertip stays in place underneath his chin, as the dribble of pre-cum begins to paint his lips.

Looking up at him, he speaks low, but does not move his head. “Is that the only wish you have?”

“I have a few others, but this will do for now…” Vincent pushes his cock into Diedrich’s mouth, placing it down on his tongue. The finger under his chin is removed, a silent release being given to him by the small gesture. “Do your worst, German.”

Eyes close as he pushes his mouth all the way down to the base of Vincent’s cock, moaning low as his hands go to his best friend’s waist. Needing more than what’s given to him, he keeps his mouth attached to Vincent’s cock, and moves them both, his arm sweeping away whatever it on the table. He hears things crash, but it doesn’t register to him, as he lays Vincent on his back, sucking harder on his cock. He only can hear Vincent’s wanton moans, crying out his name over and over, the faster and harder he devours his prick. Feet are placed on his shoulders, as he feels Vincent start to roll his hips. Grinning with his mouth full, he looks up at him, and sees the birthday boy’s head tossed back, hair falling over his eyes as he keeps pushing his hips upwards. Diedrich marvels at how gorgeous he is, the mole at the corner of his left eye a constant joke between the two of them, but really, it’s his favorite feature on his best friend’s face.

“Dee, I want more…” Vincent moans, fingers threading through his hair. “Give me more…” A bottle gets pushed towards his face, Vincent glancing down at him with a heated look on his face. “Make it quick,” he murmurs, before arching his head back once more.

With one hand, he pushes the stopper out of the bottle, and moves his head to dribble some of the oil onto his lover’s twitching hole. He rubs his finger against the soft skin, before pushing it in as he sucks on his cock at the same time. The noise that Vincent makes has his pants becoming painfully tight, the need to be inside of him becoming overwhelming. He preps him as fast as he can, as he bobs his head, the hands in his hair guiding how he’s to move his head. With a few more thrusts of his fingers, he crooks his middle finger to find that one particular pleasure spot inside of Vincent.

The loud wail that leaves his lover’s throat has no doubt woken up his other servants, but they know to not bother them. Relentless, Diedrich keeps pushing against that spot, relaxing his throat to take all of Vincent’s cock into his mouth, as he sucks hard on him. The fingers deep inside of him stop moving when he feels Vincent’s body tighten up around them, his hot release shooting down his throat. Diedrich moans low, swallowing gulp after gulp of his lover’s essence, keeping his fingers buried inside of him. Only when he starts to soften against his tongue, does he pull away.

“Ready for more, Mole…?” He looks at the panting mess that is the most powerful man in the Underworld.

Half-lidded eyes stare back at him, as Vincent pants hard. “Put it in me, Dee.”

He unbuttons his cloak, and pulls his thick arousal out of his pants, not bothering to get undressed because that will take too much time, and he needs to be inside of him _now_. He picks up the bottle, and pours more oil onto his palm, as he watches Vincent spread himself open for him on the table. He groans low, coating himself with the viscous liquid, his prick sensitive to touch. Once it’s thoroughly coated, he places the tip against Vincent’s entrance, and looks him in the eye. Vincent gives a small nod of his his head, which is all he needs to see.

A low moan tumbles from his mouth, as he pushes himself into Vincent’s body, the warmth of Vincent’s inner walls around his cock feels like he’s returning back home. He knows Vincent feels it too, as they stare at one another, always enjoying their first connection after a long period of time apart. He keeps his eyes locked onto his, until he’s buried all the way inside of him. His eyes slip closed, as he begins to concentrate on not coming too soon, even though he knows that this will be the first of many times this weekend.

His hands lay flat on the table, as he thrusts his hips experimentally, the soft moan that Vincent makes lets him know that he’s in a good position. He stares at his face, loving how each thrust of his hips has Vincent’s eyes clenching, but not in a bad way. No, this is Vincent’s way of telling him to keep it up, as it feels too good to speak. Diedrich has learned how to read his body after years of perfecting their connection. Time for slowness can happen later - right now, he wants to come so that they can head back upstairs and continue their dalliance on a more comfortable surface.

Hips buck hard, as he drives himself deeper into Vincent’s body, both of them making far too much noise again. He reaches down and lifts Vincent up, sitting him on the ledge of the table, as he drives his cock harder into him with their new position. Legs wrap around his middle, just as they had done when he had first arrived, Vincent bouncing himself on Diedrich’s cock. He reaches between them, and finds that his lover’s arousal is stiff once more, and begins to pump it with each thrust of their hips. Moaning low in his throat, he presses his lips against Vincent’s, feeling his lover’s body seize around him for a second time, his orgasm pulled from the tightness that surrounds his girth, the wetness of Vincent’s second release coating his hand.

Ending the kiss, he rests his head against Vincent’s shoulder, panting hard. “Fuck, Vin. Just _had_  to have it now, hmm?”

“Like you’re one to talk, Mr. Brute.” Vincent gestures to the mess on the floor. “What are we going to do about this?”

A smirk starts to play on his lips. “You did tell Takana that there might be a mess.”

“I thought you didn’t want that.”

“I want a bed more.” He lifts up Vincent. “We’re going to my room, birthday boy.”

Lips touch his ear, as Vincent groans softly into his ear canal. “Call me that again.”

“What?” They make their way through the manor, knowing that it’s safe, even in their current state. He pulls Vincent off of his still hard prick, and drops him onto the bed in his room unceremoniously, then returns to the door, closing it to seal them away from the world.

Vincent turns to lay on his side, looking over his shoulder as Diedrich strips out of all of his clothes. “You know what.”

“Birthday boy…?” Diedrich whispers into his ear, as he slides into bed next to him, pushing his cock back into Vincent’s body. His chest touches Vincent’s back, their legs intertwining as he pushes himself deeper into him. “How about I just call you Vincent…?”

“Dee…” His hand wraps around Vincent’s semi-hard arousal. He pumps his hand slow,coaxing it back to its fullness, knowing that his lover can withstand a few more orgasms. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

He rolls his hips, this position so much more intimate than what they had just be in. His lips caress the shell of Vincent’s ear, as Vincent pushes his hips backwards. “Of course I’d be here, Vincent, it’s your birthday…”

“Mmm…”

“No more talking…?” He teases him, as they start to move a little bit faster.

“No more…” Vincent turns his head towards the pillows, moaning softly. “Just…”

They stop talking, focusing on enjoying the pleasures of their bodies. When they both come again, they fall into a light snooze, Diedrich holding Vincent close to him. A few hours pass, and then Diedrich wakes up, feeling something wet on his cock. Looking down, he sees Vincent between his legs, the predawn light outside his window casting an ethereal glow on his lover’s face, making Diedrich moan low. He just closes his eyes, and gets taken through another sexual journey by his best friend, his name clawing out of his throat with each suck on his prick.

Pushing his fingers through Vincent’s silky strands of hair, he gives a rough tough when he feels the pressure around his cock become too much. His release shoots down his lover’s throat, the soft moans Vincent makes after each swallow tickling the oversensitive tip. Hands drop to be on the bed, as he feels himself returning to earth, Vincent’s mouth pulling off of him with a soft ‘pop’.

“Morning~.” Vincent wipes a few droplets of cum that had not made it into his mouth off the corner of his lip. “I sure have missed waking up with you.”  
He groans low, still attempting to catch his breath. “Mmm….Me too.”

“What shall we do with the day, German?”

His hands trace alone Vincent’s jawline, as they stare at one another. “It’s your birthday, Mole. What would you like to do?”

“You?”

“I am yours to command, Earl Phantomhive.” He grins, enjoying the soft blush he sees appear on Vincent’s face. “What?”

“I’m not used to hearing you address me in such a manner behind closed doors,” Vincent crawls up his body, and settles himself on his chest. “Open wide, German.”

Ready to receive his lover’s cock a second time, he drops his jaw to open wide, and leaves it open, until he feels Vincent slip it back into his mouth. He watches him settle his hands on the top of the headboard, the view of his chest making Diedrich hum low around him. Vincent lasts only for a few minutes, too turned on by waking him up with fellatio, Diedrich more than happy to swallow his essence again. The two lay together on the bed, Vincent panting softly against his chest, as he places his arm around his shoulders.

“So, is this all we’re going to do?” He asks, running his fingers through the strands of hair on the nape of his neck. “Or, would you like to go for a walk in the garden later?”

Vincent shrugs his shoulders, a soft sigh leaving his mouth. “Mmm...anything sounds wonderful. I’m just happy to be here with you, Dee.”

“Happy birthday, Vincent.” He presses a kiss on the top of his head, but then moves to his lips, as Vincent lifts his head to look up at him. They share kisses, each tasting the other on their lips, which makes them both become randy once more, Diedrich letting his lover take the lead once more.

***

The entire weekend goes by far too quickly for either of them. The amount of sex they had, coupled with at least two dozen bottles of wine, have caused them both to move slow, Diedrich almost a little sorry he went so hard on his best friend’s body. But Vincent didn’t complain, only giving him a beautiful smile whenever he’d ask if he was all right.

His carriage pulls up to the manor, both men standing outside. “I suppose I’ll see you again soon,” Diedrich says, seeing Tanaka take his suitcase over to the carriage. “Do try not to get into too much trouble while we’re apart.”

“I’m not sure I can acquiesce to that request.” Hazel eyes sparkle with mischief. “I shall see you soon, _German_.”

“Very good, Mole.” He bows at his waist, picking up Vincent’s black-gloved hand, pressing a kiss against the center of his palm. Standing up, he whispers into his ear, “Be good. _Ich liebe dich_ , Vincent.”

He pulls away, and sees that beautiful smile on his best friend’s lips. Diedrich doesn’t need to hear him repeat it, as the answer is in the smile on his face. He walks down the stairs and gets into the carriage, Tanaka securing the door for him. He fixes his military coat, and settles back, hoping that the journey back home will be a quick one. His eye close, seeing Vincent’s naked form in his mind’s eye, and hears his sweet moans, causing a small smile to appear on his face. Yes, these birthday weekends are rather wonderful. He hopes that Vincent will call for him soon, though, because the time apart is always torturous. With any luck, he’ll return back to the Phantomhive manor in less than a month’s time.


End file.
